The trend of modern wireless communication technology is to create smaller and smaller devices that have lower power consumptions. This demands the miniaturization of components in all aspects, including its size, weight, and thickness.
Radio-Frequency Front-End-Module (RF FEM) amplifies transmitted signal coming from a radio transceiver, and amplifies received signal coming from the air at very low level. It is a vital component of any modern communication systems. The SPST, SPDT and SPMT switches are used to control the signal flow of the RF FEM.
Existing solutions for RF power switches utilize a variety of semiconductor technologies: 1) PIN diode, with the drawback of narrower operating frequency and complex control circuitry; 2) GaAs pHEMT, with the advantage of being small in size, but is difficult to integrate with transceivers and is relatively expensive; 3) silicon, with the advantages of lower cost and higher applicability of integration with transceivers, and with the drawbacks of inferior handling capability for high power and high voltage. In addition, existing silicon solutions for RF power switches suffer from high insertion loss, poor isolation, and long responding time. Therefore, to meet the ever-evolving and stringent specifications of modem wireless communication systems, there is a need for new solutions for RF power switches.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The embodiment may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiment may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiment might not necessarily obviate them.